


Brothers On A Hotel Bed

by shadowhive



Series: Kliego week [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Klaus smiled as he rolled over, looking over at the man sleeping next to him. Diego was sleeping soundly, his eyes lidded as he dreamed of... whatever it was knife wielding vigilantes dreamed about.





	Brothers On A Hotel Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For Kliego week day 2: Bed sharing
> 
> Again I’ve never done bed sharing as a trope before, so he’s my attempt at it

Klaus smiled as he rolled over, looking over at the man sleeping next to him. Diego was sleeping soundly, his eyes lidded as he dreamed of... whatever it was knife wielding vigilantes dreamed about. Klaus knew he should be asleep to, but for some reason he couldn’t sleep even though the mattress was the softest he’d felt. 

He considered getting out, maybe going to the window and watching the ocean in the moonlight but he decided against it. He didn’t want to disturb Diego with the movement, so he just watched him sleep.

They’d decided, after everything, that a family vacation was in order. They’d never had one as kids, only going away for either missions or training. They never had a chance to enjoy anything about the places they went, often being ferried back home at the first opportunity. It was no wonder they were so dysfunctional when they saw nothing of the world.

They hadn’t gone very far for their first trip, bundling themselves into two cars and driving down to the beach. Ben had booked their rooms beforehand, three with two beds and two with one. However when they arrived and went to their room Diego and Klaus found they had a double bed instead of two singles.

Klaus had, of course, been thrilled by having the extra space to spread out but Diego had been less so. If the hotel wasn’t fully booked he was sure he would have asked for a new room. He’d even had to talk him out of switching rooms with Ben.

Klaus watched as Diego’s chest rose and fell as he slept, smiling at how peaceful he looked. He had thought about being in bed with his handsome brother before, but not like this. When he thought about this before, there was less clothing and more kissing. Maybe one day he’d have the balls to actually tell him how he really felt. Ben seemed to think that was a good idea, but Klaus wasn’t so sure. After all he had all those knives and he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of them, unless it was in a sexual way.

Klaus closed his eyes, knowing there was no point dwelling on it now. Not when he was so close to what he couldn’t have. Best to try and sleep, after all they had a busy day planned at the aquarium tomorrow followed by the beach.

“Mmm Klaus...” Klaus opened one eye, glancing over at Diego to see him still sleeping, his lips slightly parted. Was he... saying his name in his sleep? Diego mumbled something, rolling onto his side so that he was facing him. His lips looked so soft, so kissable and Klaus had to close his eyes to resist the urge. After all he didn’t want their first kiss to be like this, he wanted to look Diego in the eyes when their lips met for the first time.

Maybe Ben was onto something after all.


End file.
